wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroomi Souma
|japanese name = Sōma Hiroomi |name = Hiroomi Souma |race = Japanese |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 20 |height = 178 cm |weight = 50 kg |hair = Blue |eyes = Dark Blue |birthday = December 9th (Sagittarius) |blood type = A |base of works = Wagnaria Restaurant |occupation = Chef |partner = Jun Satou |status = Alive |equipment = Digital Camera |manga debut = Volume 1 - chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Hiroshi Kamiya,Yoshinori Fujita (drama CD) |image gallery = yes }}Hiroomi Souma is a 20 year-old man who works in the Wagnaria restaurant as an assistant chef. He is one of the main male characters in the story, Working!!. Appearance Souma has short, dark blue hair and grey eyes. He is often seen with his eyes closed and with a friendly smile on his face, though this is at odds with his actual personality. His skin is somewhat tan, and he wears the standard uniform for chefs. Personality Though he seems kind and polite, he is often labeled a sadist by his co-workers. He is a self- proclaimed genius and actually seems very knowledgeable. He often uses everyone's embarrassing secrets against them to get them to do his work, or he suddenly spies anyone to know secrets, in order for him to make a "scene". Another reason Souma likes to find out secrets is because he thinks it's very exciting to reveal them. History Nothing much is known about Souma's past because he doesn't like talking about himself. Background Souma is the assistant chef who works at Wagnaria. Technically, he is supposed to be the co-chef, but since he doesn't do any work, he isn't considered a full chef. Souma often gets out of doing work by threatening everyone with their dirty little secrets until they do what he says. Hiroomi, behind his cheery face, is actually a master secret finder. Just by knowing someone for a day, he can already discover a deep, dark secret about them. He does this by using tricky word-play to force it out of them, or by digging around to find the information. Thanks to this, he now has dirt on everyone in Wagnaria except Yamada and Kyouko. The first evidence of this was shown in episode 4 when Souma dug around in the trash and found an old picture of Takanashi dressed as a girl since he could only get hand-me-downs from his sisters. Souma then cheerfully threatened to expose the picture to everyone if Takanashi didn't do what he said in the future. Takanashi had no other choice but to obey Souma's every command. Hiroomi has been seen threatening many of the employees throughout the series. Whenever someone reminds him about his work, Souma will gently start to remind them about their dirty little secret, but before he can finish, they quickly say they'll do his work before running off. Takanashi has seen this many times before and is still amazed by it. The one person who has actually found Souma's weakness is Yamada. When Yamada wanted to find out about him, she started to ask around, but ended up finding out that no one knows anything about Souma. This is because Souma keeps as quiet as possible about his personal life so no one could ever use one of his secrets against him. However, Yamada used this as Souma's weakness and started crying in front of him, saying that she felt sad that no one knew about him. As Souma, flustered, tried to calm her down, Taneshima walked into the hall to see this scene. Taneshima misunderstood the scene and thought that Souma was bullying Yamada. Taneshima then changed her opinion on Souma and now thinks he's a heartless, scary bully. Souma was mortified at the fact that someone had found his weakness. However, thankfully, Yamada soon grew to love Souma and now they can be seen hanging out with each other a lot and they even do episode recaps together. Souma often goes out of his way to get into the personal lives of others. The one life he is most interested in is Satou's, preferably, Satou's love life. Synopsis Welcome to Wagnaria: Takanashi Works Inami, Androphobic. But I'm Scared… Yachiyo, Kyōko, Satō… and the Returning Mr. Otoo Souma, An Overly Refreshing Guy A Different Wagnaria than Usual on a Sick Day The Melancholy of Souta, the Women of the Takanashi Family Otoo Comes Back After a While, and the New Worker = Yamada (!?) Inami's First? Outing! Kotori-chan Appears!! The Truth to the Suspicion… Nazuna Works The Two of Them Back Then, Yachiyo and Satō. And, Welcome to the Takanashi Family What the!? The Last Night Before the Decisive Battle. Taneshima's Repayment The "Decisive Battle" Known As the Date, What Happens After With Takanashi and Inami... Equipments His most notable equipment is digital camera. He's using it to capture an "important" scene to be used when he's blackmailing someone. He's also using it to fullfill some "spy" request from his coworker. Relationships Co-Workers: Souta Takanashi: When Takanashi first met Souma, he thought he was an interesting and mysterious person, but after seeing him threaten so many people with their secrets, he decided to stay away from him for his own good. Unfortunately, Souma did find out about Takanashi's past of cross-dressing when he was little, and threatens Takanashi with it unless he does what he says. Takanashi is also who is constantly roped into Souma's evil plans. Souma also knew about Takanashi's sisters and their respective professions without ever actually meeting them. Satou Jun: Souma loves thinking of new ways to get Yachiyo to notice Satou, however, they always fail miserably. He has told Yachiyo many times to think more about Satou, but she always misunderstands and thinks that she should only think of him as a friend. Interfering in Satou's love life angers Satou, and he often beats Souma with a pan for trying to do something to it, but Souma only has good intentions, and he knows that he should never tell Yachiyo point-blank that Satou loves her. This shows that Satou and Souma have a trusted friendship and that Souma knows right from wrong. Aoi Yamada: Although Souma despises Yamada for finding out his secret, Yamada quickly grew to love him and seemed to find him as the "perfect brother," which added Souma to her "perfect family." Now whenever she sees Souma, she hugs him and calls him "Onii-chan" (older brother). Souma hates this, but puts up with. Souma had lectured Yamada one time when she told Yachiyo that Satou loves her, and he told her that she shouldn't just say what she thinks. Inami Mahiru: Souma is terrified of Inami because she is so violent. He tries to avoid her at all costs in order not to be punched, but he always fails miserably. He even asked Satou for advice on how to deal with her, but Satou was no help at all. Thankfully, Souma found a way to communicate with Inami, and that was to call her on her cellphone from just around the corner of the hallway. This way, they can speak to each other normally and calmly. Also, just by observing Inami, Hiroomi has noticed that she has changed her hairclip every day ever since Takanashi complimented her on it. Souma gathered from this that Inami has a crush on Takanashi, and almost threatened her with it. However, before he could do this, Inami ran into the room, punched Souma hard in the face, and screamed that wasn't it. Souma was finally silenced by Inami for fear of being punched. Kyouko Shirafuji: Kyouko is one of the few employees at Wagnaria who Souma does not know a secret about. It may be because she's the manager, or the fact that she poses no threat to his laziness. Popura Taneshima: Popura doesn't know much about Souma, but she thinks he is a nice person. That is, until, she saw him making Yamada "cry." Now she thinks of him as a heartless bully. Souma holds a secret over Taneshima's head, the secret being that Popura actually wears elevator shoes and takes pills to try to make herself grow taller. Yachiyo Todoroki: Souma has tried for a long time to get Yachiyo to pay more attention to Satou, but she is so oblivious that she thinks that he only means friends. Souma even got Yachiyo to serve Satou once when Kyouko went off on a business trip, and to stimulate herself, Yachiyo needed to serve someone. Yachiyo then served Satou for the next few days, but went back to serving Kyouko the second she returns. Souma knows a dark secret about Yachiyo. This secret is that he has witnessed her attack several men and hide their bodies in the park because she heard they were after Kyouko. Trivia *Like Yachiyo, Souma is rarely seen with open eyes, but his eyes open more often than Yachiyo. *Souma does the second-least amount of work at Wagnaria, behind Kyouko and in front of Inami. *Souma once became a waiter when they were short on waiters and waitresses since Takanashi was gone. Inami took his place in the kitchen. *Souma had taken some pictures of Kyouko, Yachiyo, and Satou in the restaurant even before he started working. The three were even skeptical whether they took those pictures. *Souma is similar (and maybe based off) the character Orihara Izaya from Durarara!!. They both like to manipulate people. They also share the same voice actor : Hiroshi Kamiya. *Souma and Kisaki met when Yamada asked him about what type of girl he likes, and then replied: "A lady with a sadistic feel, blonde hair, big breast, a nice face and whose name is not Yamada" and so Yamada went out for a sec and then brought Kisaki to Hiroomi. Lines (Quotes) * "I'm Souma Hiroomi. It's nice to meet you." * "I just dislike talking about myself." * "I failed! For the first time in my life someone found a weakness to use against me." * "Oh, how troubling.... but incidentally we can provide you with some female clothing to change into." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Working!! Characters